1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to antenna brackets, and more particularly to an antenna bracket capable of adjusting position easily.
2. Description of Related Art
Objects to be tested for electromagnetic interference are often put on a rotary table, and an antenna is placed beside the objects to receive any electromagnetic interference signals.
However, if an object to be tested is quite large, the rotary table may be not large enough, and to place the antenna on the rotary table is difficult.